Domination
by O f f beat
Summary: In which Yuuki realizes she has Kaname wrapped around her tiny little finger. And power has never tasted sweeter. Yuuki/Kaname one-shot


**A/n:** Half way through writing my ice cream related KY fanfic (a preview of which will be provided at the end of this one-shot), I had the sudden and powerful urge to write some smut. And not just any kind of smut, but specifically _Kaname+Yuuki_ smut. Thus, this short little burst was born. I'll probably being doing a series of light smutty KY one-shots, though (since they're so much fun), henceforth called the KY Smut Collection. Enjoy! :D

**Warnings:** Just in case you skipped my ranting above, I'll say it again. This one-shot contains material otherwise morally questionable. Also, Yuuki is guaranteed to be OOC here. I'm going to call her characterization Vixen!Yuuki because...well, you'll see.

* * *

**Domination

* * *

**

She liked the way he writhed beneath her, whispered her name so low and raw that the shadows of his room trembled from within their respective corners. She liked the way he glared at her, eyes half-glazed, half-pleading, all the while clutching onto the bed sheets around him as if he was grasping for some lost semblance of sanity.

She liked the power. She embraced it.

She made no effort to be gentle when she attacked his mouth, when her tongue toyed with his sharp canines and then later when she nibbled on his bottom lip. He groaned deep in the back of his throat, the sound tangled in a mesh of desire and earnestness, and she saw, from the corner of her vision, his fingers twitch, his hands rise to do unto her in all fairness what she was doing to him.

But she did not want to play fair tonight. She quickly pressed those earnest hands back to his side. "Don't you _dare_ move," she growled into his ear.

"Yuuki—" he breathed, voice raspy like a monster deprived, but she cut him off before he could say anymore with another harsh kiss, relishing in his eventual obedience when his hands stayed still.

Keeping him occupied with their enjoined mouths, she quickly went to work on the buttons of his shirt, a hunger unlike bloodlust driving her to explore the rest of his body. The minute the garment came off and she felt the smooth muscles of his chest, she pulled back, gasping slightly to fill her lungs with air, before pressing her lips to the bend of his neck.

Her palms explored his fine chiseled figure, and where they went, her mouth was soon to follow—down the contour of his Adam's apple, across his shoulder blade, and below where she brazenly flicked his nipple with her tongue.

He was quick to grab her shoulders.

"Stop," he hissed, shaking. "_Stop._"

She peered up at him through her lashes innocently. "Onii-sama doesn't enjoy it?" To emphasize her point, she ran a nail down the hilly expanse of his abs and then in circles around his navel.

It was a while before he could collect his bearings enough to speak again. "You don't understand the consequences."

"Oh, but I do." And with that, she slipped a hand casually into his pants and wiggled her fingers around the delicate part of him hidden in them.

Perhaps that had been the last straw, the remaining factor that had finally cut his thin strand of willpower, for he spun them around so fast and pressed her so hard against the mattress that the wind was knocked right out of her and she forgot how to breathe. In the moonlight and as he hovered above her, chest heaving, mouth agape, he looked so angry and beautiful that it was frightening.

"Yuuki," he began again, panting hard, and she took pride in the fact that she had been a direct cause of this, "you'll be the _death_ of me."

"Impossible, onii-sama," she giggled, running a finger down the gorgeous contours of his features. "You're already dead, remember?"

He grasped the wandering hand roughly, grazing his thumb along the lines of her palm before planting a hot kiss on the center of it, staring at her hard. "You find amusement in torturing me." It was a statement, a declaration. He finally understood.

"I do." The hand in his pants went a little deeper, explored a little bit more; he let out a shuddering breath. "Very much so."

He slumped against her, on top of her, head tucked in the crook of her neck, defeated. "You little vixen," he murmured against her skin, his tone somewhat amused.

She smiled, brushing her lips gently across his forehead. "Perhaps. But I do it out of love, I assure you." Both hands where now in his pants, moving and touching unabashedly, and she felt him clamp onto her shoulder in fury, heard him moan inexplicable phrases, and watched him shake so steadily that he was all but heaving atop her.

She pulled them around until he was back on the bottom, then proceeded to unbuckle his pants entirely, looking up only briefly to catch the sight of him, face contorted in an almost pained expression. When the last of the buttons were undone, when his fate as her prey was sealed and locked, he sucked in a breath and dug his fingers deep into the mattress.

"I want to touch you so badly."

"I know, onii-sama," she replied, tugging smoothly, "and I am forever yours. But tonight...tonight, you are _mine._"

* * *

**A/n:** Who _says_ females can't be dominant in bed? Yuuki certainly doesn't! XD

Well, as a whole, writing this was certainly interesting, quite different from the usual male-dominated smut-like scenes I've read/written. I suspect not all of the entries in the KY Smut Collection will star Vixen!Yuuki but she _was_ fun to write.

Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think! And as promised, a preview of "Taste," my other KY one-shot in the works.

"**Taste" Exerpt:**

_...Human nourishments, therefore, felt bland and unpleasant in his mouth. Unless it was utterly necessary, Kaname avoided such foods, wouldn't even give them a second glance or thought. _

_Except for now. _

_And only because Yuuki was licking it with such glee and concentration and innocence that Kaname couldn't help but stare and wonder from where he steadily walked at her side. That...thing, whatever it was, should've been unsavory to her, but she was eating it away as if she hadn't tasted anything remotely as good before. _

_It made Kaname as jealous as it did curious._


End file.
